Catarsis
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: -Todo hubiese sido fácil si me en vez de enamorarme de Naruto-kun, me hubiese enamorado de ti.- -¿Por qué lo dices?- -Por que sabría que no tendría esperanza desde el principio.-


**.**

 **Catarsis**

-Todo hubiese sido fácil si me en vez de enamorarme de Naruto-kun, me hubiese enamorado de ti.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que sabría que no tendría esperanza desde el principio.-

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación pertenecen a M. Kishimoto._

* * *

La noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado de uno de sus viajes por el mundo, había corrido como pólvora. Y aunque la gran mayoría no quería ver al ex-vengador en pintura, lo cierto era que la gente en Konoha, era más curiosa que rencorosa. Hinata se rió silenciosamente mientras pasaba por un grupo de señoras en el mercado.

-...Espero que no se quede.- escuchó decir.

-Que no te escuche mi hija. Ella lleva enamorada de ese... sujeto.- comentó otra con tono despectivo.

-Y no la culpo. Es tan guapo.-

-¡Por Kami!- comentó la primera del grupo de tres. -Podría ser tu hijo.-

-Más bien su nieto.-

-Basta.- replicó la señora para extinguir las risas.-Uno no puede negar que los Uchihas siempre han sido muy guapos.-

-Eso sí.- dijeron.- Pero también están malditos.-

Hinata tomó unos tomates en sus manos, los examinó por unos segundos. Trataba de no prestar mucho oído a lo que las aldeanas decían.

-Otro que esta maldito es Uzumaki Naruto.-

Hinata respiró profundo, aun cuando el rubio recién nombrado Hokage, era un héroe, aveces se escuchaba ese tipo de comentario.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Hokage-sama?- le dijo uno alarmada.

A ella le daba alegría que la gente saliera en su defensa, como era debido. Todos sabían de que a pesar de que el Uzumaki era poseedor del Kyubi, lo tenía muy bien controlado, ademas de que había utilizado de su chakra muchas veces para poder tener la paz que Konoha gozaba. Y muchos reconocían que él era un buen hombre, escandaloso sí, pero alguien de un gran corazón.

-Bueno yo solo decía...- dijo la del comentario despectivo.

-Naruto-sama es una gran persona que cuida y protege nuestra seguridad con un celo admirable.-

-Digno hijo de Minato-sama.-

Murmullos de aprobación se hicieron oír.

Hinata terminó por comprarse los tomates, y las cosas que necesitaban para la comida que le había prometido a su hermana menor. Con eso salió del mercado satisfecha de que las personas de su aldea veían a Naruto de la manera que ella lo veía, como un buen hombre.

Bajó la cabeza sonriendo en su mundo. Estaba feliz de sentirse enamorada de alguien como él.

-Naruto-kun...- murmuró. Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir las familiares pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón.

Disfrutó del paisaje, de la vista de Konoha en verano. Con el verdor de los árboles, con la brisa cálida, con el agua del río Naka totalmente cristalina, con la risa de los niños, con la belleza de algunos girasoles crecer a la orilla de los caminos. Se acordó de Neji, su querido primo hubiese disfrutado de esta vista tal como ella lo hacía. Lo extrañaba tanto, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo el dolor de su muerte disminuía.

Saludó a los guardias apostados frente al complejo de los Hyügas. Le dio una amable sonrisa nombrándolos por sus nombres.

A medio camino hacia su casa, se encontró con Sakura e Ino.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- le preguntó de manera dulce después de saludarlas.

Pudo notar como ambas chicas se miraron.

-Solo vinimos a dejarles algo.- tomó la palabra Ino.

-Oh.- dijo ella.- ¿Quieren tomar algo de té?- preguntó, le gustaba ser hospitalaria.- Puedo llamar a Nanami-san.-

-Ah...- interrumpió un poco ansiosa la rubia. Solo en ese instante Hinata notó que Sakura no la estaba mirando.-La verdad es que tenemos prisa.- sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Ya veo...- dejó salir Hinata.

¿Por qué sentía que la atmósfera entre ellas estaba muy rara?

-Pero muchas gracias...- dijo la Yamanaka.- En otra ocasión será.- se despidió con la mano justo cuando Sakura salía del distrito. Miró tras ella observando a las chicas que fueron sus compañera en la academia. Un mal presentimiento se posó en su cuerpo. Una brisa pasó por sus hebras, y ella miró hacia el cielo. Parecía que iba a llover. Vio los nubarrones empezar a formarse y ella se apresuró a entrar a la mansión. La familia que servía a la suya la miraban de soslayo con una expresión que ella no supo identificar a medida que pasaba por su lado.

Ignoró de nueva cuenta las señales, para después seguir su camino hacia la cocina. Tenía que hacerle la comida a Hanabi. Se concentró rápidamente en hacer lo mismo, olvidándose de las cosas que la habían sacudido en el día. Incluso no indagó en lo que Sakura e Ino estaban haciendo aquí. A último momento decidió hacerle comida también para su padre. Le gustaba cocinar, era una manera de ella relajarse, muchos lo habían notado en la mansión cuando ella estaba en la cocina los demás la dejaban ser, y tener la desenvoltura necesaria en aquel sitio.

Ella había aumentado sus conocimientos en el arte culinario gracias a cierto rubio, aun recordaba que fue él quien le dijo que sería una gran esposa por su manera de cocinar. Eran solo niños a punto de ser adolescentes, pero eso fue lo que la motivó a mejorar. Y había dado frutos, aunque no le había dado algo de comer desde aquella vez, muchos le halagaban sus habilidades. Y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

Con una sonrisa terminó de añadir un poco de sal a su estofado, decidió que se levantaría muy temprano para llevarle algo de comer a Naruto-kun. Iba a estar muy nerviosa, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, no se iba a ver mal que ella decidiese, una vieja compañera de academia, a traerle una caja de bento. Ya se lo imaginaba saboreando alguna de sus confecciones culinarias de la misma manera que él disfrutaba de comer del ramen.

Sonrió emocionada revolviendo la olla con el cucharon. Sí, ella podía hacer eso. Sería una misión personal. Minutos después ella estaba casi terminando cuando su hermana se asomó en la cocina.

-Tengo hambre, Nee-san- le dijo.

-En unos minutos estará, Hanabi-chan.- le avisó con una sonrisa rápida, mientras sacaba los pastelillos de manzana del horno. Eran los favoritos de su hermana, le gustaba complacer a las personas, pero especialmente a su hermana. Desde la muerte de su madre, ella se encargó de darle más de lo que podía. Aun no podía creer que fuera a cumplir los 16 en 3 meses. Siempre sería su hermana menor a la cual proteger y mimar.

-Hanabi no los toques, aun están calientes.-la reprendió sutilmente.

-No soy una niña.- le sacó la lengua mientras tomaba uno.

-Hanabi...-

Demasiado tarde su hermana se había quemado. Trató de no mirarla como diciéndole que tenía razón, para después mojar el paño y pasárselo a su hermana.

-Te buscare una pomada.- le avisó, para salir de la cocina hacia su cuarto. Cuando estaba caminado por el pasillo se encontró con su padre que salía de su propio estudio.

-Otto-san.- hizo una leve reverencia.-La comida está lista. Falta preparar la mesa.- le comentó.

-Bien.- dijo su el líder. -¿Que haces aquí?-

-Hanabi necesita un ungüento.- explicó.

-No llegues tarde a la mesa.- empezó.-Hay un anuncio muy importante que les quiero dar.-

-Sí, Otto-san.- hizo una reverencia para que después ambos siguieran sus distintas direcciones.

Busco entre sus cosas lo prometido a su hermana y fue directo al comedor. Era raro que al llegar solo fueran ellos tres, cuando antes Hinata se sentaba al frente de su primo Neji, pero ahora su hermana ocupaba ese puesto. No es que fueran una familia muy hogareña y muy apegados entre sí, pero cuando menos lo esperaban ellos se apoyaban. Ella no podía pedir mucho de esa familia milenaria que eran muy estrictas no solo en tradiciones sino con sus emociones.

Se encontró con que las criadas estaban hechas en su semi circulo a sus espaldas cuchicheando.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- escuchó a Nanami, que era una de sus criadas de confianza.

-Claro que sí.- mencionó una prima lejana de la rama secundaria.-Era de esperarse que se se anunciara.-

-Pobre Hinata-sama.- comentó otra.

-¿Se habrá enterado?-

Sus labios se fruncieron con disimulo.-¿De que me he de enterar?-

-¡Hinata-sama!- todas comentaron para después dar una reverencia.

Las veía muy nerviosas, y todas evitaban su mirada. Ella pasó su ojos por todas las criadas amontonadas, estaban casi temblando ante su escrutinio y ella no era una persona de temer, pero al parecer algo estaba pasando, y de alguna manera nadie quería que ella supiese aún cuando estaba relacionada de alguna manera. ¿En que habladuría ella formaba parte?

-Hinata-nee.- el llamado de su hermana le volvió a la realidad respecto a sus prioridades.

-Cuando vuelva, quisiera una respuesta, por favor.- les dijo como solo ella era capaz de comandar. Se retiró al encuentro de su hermana donde la misma aun seguía soplando sus dedos quemados en un intento de hacer que lo rojizo fuera desapareciendo.

-Te tardaste mucho.- le reprochó la menor.

-Lo siento.- murmuró mientras abría la pomada para untarsela.

-Bien.- aceptó la castaña.

Pasaron unos segundos, mientras terminaban de poner los lugares en la mesa. Como siempre, eran tres: su padre, su hermana y ella. Miró con nostalgia el lugar que ocupaba Neji, siempre a su lado. Que tanto había cambiado todo, ¿no?

-Hinata, ve a tu sitio.- le mandó su padre tan pronto entró a la sala del comedor. Fue a su nuevo sitio, al lado izquierdo de su padre, mientras su hermana se acomodaba en el lado derecho. Ese era su lugar como nueva futura líder del clan.

No le dolió mucho como pensaba el haber perdido el lugar como heredera, su hermana era buena y haría un mejor trabajo, todos lo habían aceptado. Y eso era lo que importaba, no había mas conflicto por ello. Estaba tranquila por como las cosas se habían dado, después de todo, ella misma sabía que no era una buena opción para el clan. Y realmente ella no quería tener ese puesto.

Todos finalmente en la mesa, mientras los sirvientes de la segunda casa la servía los alimentos en la perfecta vajilla pulida. Su padre estaba impasible como siempre, con aquel rostro permanentemente serio, su hermana adoptó una posición mas o menos parecida, y allí estaba ella serena, pero con la idea inconsciente de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Estaba ansiosa, un sentimiento que ella no podía puntualizar muy bien la razón y eso la hacía sentir mas insegura.

Cuando los criados se retiraron, volviendo a su posición como guardias de la habitación del comedor, su padre tomó la palabra.

-Antes de comer...- pausó.- Tengo que dar un anuncio.-

Su hermana y ella se encontraron en las miradas, su padre no tenía eso por costumbre a menos que vinculara al clan.

-Esta tarde llegó al clan una invitación, incluso para la casa Boku.- continuó.

-¿Una invitación Otto-san?- preguntó Hanabi.

-A un evento muy importante.- reveló un poco más.

A ambas hijas se les hacía raro que su padre alargara una noticia de esa manera; ese no era su estilo y la verdad es que le preocupaba. ¿Que sería tan importante evento? ¿Y por que pareciera que el líder del clan lo retrasara? Eso solo aumentaba la curiosidad de las hermanas Hyüga's.

-¿De que se trata Otto-san?- esta vez fue Hinata la que tomó la palabra.

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero por los ojos de su padre se reflejó una pena momentánea. Sin embargo, ella nunca pudo estar segura de que dicha emoción se reflejara en su padre.

-Hemos sido invitados a presenciar el matrimonio del Hokage.- dijo sin más.

En ese instante el mundo de Hinata tomó una pausa para poder atormentarse con esa noticia. En ese mismo segundo todo tomó la poca impasibilidad que tenía y con una reverencia decidió irse.

-Lo siento, no me siento bien.- y sin mirar a nadie en particular se perdió hacia el corredor para refugiarse en su habitación.

En ese recorrido todo para ella cobró sentido, las miradas de sus familiares, como su padre la trataba, la visita de Sakura... Todos estaban evitando decirle lo que la derrumbaría y aun así estaban expectantes para ver su desenlace emocional. Estaba herida, muy herida de la peor manera, se sentía humillada, vulnerable.

Hanabi en el comedor se alzó con todas las intenciones de ir tras de ella, ella era una observadora de lo mucho que Hinata amaba al joven Hokage, y aunque nunca hubiese estado enamorada, a ella no le gustaría pasar por lo que su hermana, seguramente, estaba pasando.

-Sientate Hanabi.- comentó el patriarca.

-Pero... Otto-san.-

-Ella necesita estar sola.- y a pesar de que no dio mucha replica imperativa, las palabras le sonaron a mandato. Ella volvió a su asiento e ignoró la comida. Mas que nada, por que sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta ver a su hermana mayor.

* * *

Tenía la tentación de romper aquel papel en miles de trozos, pero sabía que al hacer aquello no cancelaría la boda del Hokage con la mejor médico de todos los tiempos. Una parte de ella sabía que pasaría, que la realidad de siempre era que Naruto nunca podría devolverle el amor que ella le profesaba. Las pruebas eran claras, desde el mismo principio que ella se había enamorado del chico, este ya estaba siguiendo la versión más joven de la pelirrosada. Aun cuando aquel rubio no se dejó vencer por su propia tragedia, sonreía jurando algún día ser el ninja más poderoso de la aldea para protegerla como Hokage.

Y ella lo observaba feliz, apoyándolo por que sabía que lo lograría, por que a diferencia de ella, él si era fuerte. Y le gustaba verlo sonreír, aun cuando sabía que esa sonrisa no era para ella, era para Sakura Haruno. A medida que crecían ella lo vio caer muchas veces, pero también lo veía levantarse. Y le encantaba, Naruto Uzumaki se volvió su mayor inspiración. Pero no podía alcanzarlo, ella pensaba que no era digna de estar a su lado. Muchas veces se veía a si misma caminando de su lado, recibiendo esa linda sonrisa gigante que contagiaba, como la de un niño.

A pesar de que quería todo eso, sabía que ella posiblemente nunca recibiría tales atenciones. Las lágrimas cayeron por manchando sus pálidas mejillas. Todo se derrumbó allí. Los castillos que ella había construido se desplomaron y se convirtieron en nada.

Volvió a mirar la invitación de boda.

 _Esta cordialmente invitado a la boda de_

 _Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki _

No podía negar que la combinación de rosado con naranja era llamativa, y muy bonita. Hasta en eso eran tan parecidos. Sus labios se separaron en un suspiro, guardó la invitación. Y allí bajo la luz de una vela en su habitación dejo salir su dolor. Sabía que era la ocasión más feliz de Naruto, y se prometió no llorar en su boda. Lo mejor era sacar su dolor de su amor no correspondido, de despedirse de su primera ilusión ahora, en el silencio de su habitación. Recordó cuando fue la primera vez que vio a ese rubio,mientras todos evitaban estar cerca del mismo ella lo deseaba. Cuando él era ignorado rogando conversaciones ella deseaba poder expresarle todo lo que quería y sonreírle. Y cuando fue un héroe, ella quería estar a su lado.

¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente digna para recibir un rechazo por parte de él? Un sollozo escapó de sus manos, la noche prometía ser larga.

* * *

Naruto había organizado una fiesta para recibir a su amigo Sasuke oficialmente, le encantaba ver la cara de disgusto que el vengador ponía cada vez que un evento así ocurría. Era obvio que Sasuke no disfrutaba de mucha compañía.

-Sakura-chan...-alargó el mote cariñoso, mientras abrazaba por la espalada a la medico. -¿Que haces?-

-¡Naruto!- dijo ella que estaba sorprendida por el gesto. -¿No ves que estoy cocinando?-

-No se por que te esfuerzas si como quiera se te va a quemar...- le dijo sin mucha importancia el chico. Aunque supo que era mala idea al segundo que lo soltó, la chica era volátil, pero para su sorpresa, y alivio, ella solo se liberó de su agarre.

Ino que estaba cerca notó el intercambio, y para ella estuvo mas que claro lo que pasaba con la pelirrosada. El pobre rubio nunca supo que le cayó encima.

-¡Sakura-chan! Eso me dolió, de veras.-

-Si no fueras tan idiota, te hubieses ahorrado el golpe.- le dijo, mientras suspiraba sonoramente.- Recuerdame por que me voy casar contigo.- comentó de manera exasperada.

-Por que te gustan retrasados.-

La presencia de Sasuke Uchiha se coló por la ventana justo después de ese comentario. Todos allí se quedaron callados al ver tal presencia que solo sus compañeros podían notar, la misma que conocían desde niños pero que causaba una impresión muy notable. Todos guardaron silencio, al ver la figura encapuchada del ex-vengador. Nadie estaba muy seguro de que decir Sai, Sakura e Ino estaban impresionados por lo sutil que había sido, a pesar del chakra electrizante que revelaba.

-¡Tú, Sasuke-teme!-

Claro todos, menos Naruto, no se atrevían a irse de pico a pico con el Uchiha. Pero eso era parte de su amistad.

-Llegas tarde.-

Sasuke se quedó con su capa ignorando al rubio con el chichón en el costado.-Ocúpate de tus cosas, y déjame quieto.-

-Que mal agradecido.- se alzó y se ofreció a darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo y rival. -Oye, espero que por lo menos llegues a tiempo a mi boda.-

-Estoy tan emocionado.- comentó sarcásticamente el chico mientras se servía un platillo de sake. Su plan era quedarse en una esquina, y olvidar poco a poco como su ex-fan y su mejor amigo el rubio idiota se pasaban de acaramelados, ah claro tenía que evitar que cierta Yamanaka tratase de seducirlo.

Él no estaba para esas cosas, se sentía viejo. Y apenas tenía 19 años, y había pasado por mucho, miles de vidas en una sola.

-Oye, frente. ¿No se esta quemando algo?-

Todos vieron como la chica de los ojos verdes abría sus ojos para correr hacia la cocina, donde efectivamente un alimento era consumido por la llamas.

-Menos mal que soy precavida.- se dio dos palmadas en la espalda la Yamanaka. Sacó de una gran canasta unos alimentos perfectamente preparados y a la vista apetitosos.-La frente no puede cocinar, se le iría la vida en ello.-

-¿De donde sacaste todo esto?- pregunto el rubio curioso.

Sasuke se halló a si mismo pendiente a la respuesta, e Ino, que era la persona mas perceptiva de todas se dio cuenta de la acción del Uchiha.

-Sabía que la frente de marquesina no haría un buen trabajo en la cocina...- terminó de sacar un pastel.- No podría dormir tranquila sin que todos comieran algo decente en esta reunión su yo podía evitarlo.- le guiño un ojo al pelinegro.

Pero este ni se inmutó, Ino era coqueta en su forma de ser casi tanto como respirar. Miró con disimulo la ensalada, frunció el ceño.

¿Desde cuando en Konoha habían sequías de tomate?

Como siempre su protesta quedó al misterio. Nunca revelaría lo que le gustaba, aun recordaba como se corrió como pólvora sus gustos por las chicas de pelo largo.

-Wow Ino...- exclamó Naruto.-Esto es grandioso, gracias.- dijo.-¿Lo hiciste tu?-

-Claro, ¿que te crees que no soy una mujer hecha y derecha?- se infló de arrogancia la rubia de cabellos largos.

Un bostezó se hizo eco en la habitación por el recién llegado.-Lo hizo la madre de Chouji.- lo señaló con el pulgar hacia el chico, quien contestó mientras masticaba unas papitas.

-¡Ah! Ya sabía yo...- entró Kiba.- Ino de Hipócrita criticando a Sakura cuando ella tampoco puede cocinar agua por que se le quema.-

-¡Di eso otra vez idiota!-

-Hipócrita.- sonrió el chico canino con una sonrisa.-

Gruñó.-Te juro que a la pequeña oportunidad que tenga entrare en tu mente y haré que te ahogues en el río Naka.-

-Sigue soñando, Princesa de la hipocresía.- le tiró un beso molestándola mas.

-Se pueden callar.- habló Shino.-Nadie quiere escuchar cosas innecesarias.

Sasuke siempre sintió que su respeto por el Aburame encapuchado crecía. Había dicho sus exactas palabras, y encima le alivio el dolor de cabeza que esos cabeza huecas le hicieron pasar en menos de un minuto.

-Sería buena idea considerando que sus gritos se escuchaban desde la calle.- apareció Tenten con una plato lleno de aperitivos.-Siento mucho llegar tarde.-

-No te preocupes.- sonrió la Yamanaka.-Parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar.-

Tenten puso el plato en la mesa junto con los otros alimentos. En eso salió la Haruno de la cocina.

-No puedo hacer algo decente...- lloriqueó frustrada la medic nin. -¿Eh? ¿Y esto?- preguntó al ver la mesa repleta hasta el borde de muchos platos tradicionales culinarios.

-Mi madre lo envía.- comentó Chouji antes de que su compañera rubia tirara una mentira blanca de nueva cuenta.

-Bien.- sonrió la pelirrosada.-Entonces ¡comamos!- invitó quitándose el delantar.

-¡Espera! Falta Sai-kun.- protestó Ino.

-¿El pobre idiota que estas acosando ahora?- se burló Kiba.-No quisiera estar en sus pantalones.-

-Ya quisieras tu que siguiera tus pantalones, perro.- dijo con desprecio.

Kiba iba a comentar, pero el comentario de el rubio anfitrión le ganó.

-Sí, faltan la abuela, Lee...- contó con los dedos a medida que decía los nombres.- ¡Ah! Hinata-chan.- dijo alegre de haberse acordado de todos.

Al mencionar ese nombre, todos en la habitación se tensaron, tanto así que las vibras le llegaron al Uchiha, quien se había mantenido ausente durante el intercambio de palabras. El pelinegro, con disimulo prestó atención ante las reacciones de los presentes. Incluso le fue bastante obvio por como Sakura bajó la vista al suelo.

-¿Es en serio, imbécil?- el Uchiha notó el aura asesina del Inuzuka, no era el tipo de coraje que mostraba cuando hacía niñerías con la Yamanaka, parecía algo mas personal. Vio como el Aburame lo agarró por el hombro.

¿Que estaría pasando?

El Uchiha estaba picado por la curiosidad.

-Es una ocasión especial para mi.- dijo el rubio, que como siempre no se había percatado de nada.-Quiero que estén todos mis amigos.-

-Ah...- habló Tenten.-Lee está de misión.- dijo ella. -Pero creo que estarán para tu boda.- le prometió.

-¡Bien!- reaccionó el Uzumaki.-¿Y los demás?-

No muy seguros de que hacer, Sai apareció en buen momento, siendo tomado por el brazo por la rubia Yamanaka.

-Que bueno que llegastes.- le dijo ella un poco melosa. Sasuke tuvo que rodar los ojos.

-Se ve todo muy bueno.- dijo el pintor sin examinar la comida.- ¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó mirando a la rubia.

Todos vieron como la chica se acomodó el cabello de manera coqueta, pero justo cuando iba a hablar. Sakura le ganó aprovechando el momento de que su prometido se haya despistado del tema incomodo.

-Bueno, ya que fue la madre de Chouji...- miró a la rubia.-La que hizo toda esta cena para nosotros, creo que sería buena idea que nos sentemos a comer.-

Todos siguiendo la corriente de la chica se acomodaron en la mesa. Sin embargo, cuando la percepción del rubio le hizo recapitular a las personas se dio cuenta de que realmente faltaba alguien.

-¡Oe! No... esperen, falta Hinata-chan.- dijo el rubio.-No podemos comer sin que llegue.- explicó.

Sasuke nuevamente rodó los ojos, el rubia hacia escándalo por una persona. ¿A él que le importaba?

-Kiba, ¿puedes ir a buscarla?- le preguntó el rubio.-En serio tengo mucha hambre.-

Los dos integrantes masculinos se le llenaron las entrañas del coraje y la incomodidad, a pesar de que uno sabía controlarlo el otro no, y eso Shino lo sabía, así que no detuvo a su compañero.

-¿En serio tienes el descaro de preguntar por ella?- la voz del Inuzuka se escuchó seca de las emociones reprimidas, y estas bailaban en sus ojos.

Naruto frunció el ceño.-¿A que te refieres?-

La atención estaba entre Kiba y Naruto, y eso Sasuke lo utilizó a su ventaja pues eso le dio libre acceso de disfrutar de la conversación, estaba muy curioso sobre toda la situación, y como él no era el punto de enfoque.

-No puedes ser tan idiota, Naruto.- dijo el castaño.- ¿Y así mismo eres Hokage?-

Sakura estaba nerviosa, y cuando eso pasaba se ponía impulsiva.- ¡Ya basta Kiba! Queremos comer en paz no empieces una pelea.-

-Exacto. Si vas a dar problemas entonces vete.- le dijo la Yamanaka.

Sasuke vio que algo estaban tratando de ocultar sus antiguas fans. Disimuladamente se llevó un tomate a la boca. ¡Cuanto extrañaba no estar en el ojo publico! Era un privilegio que no tenía mucho.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón...-el Inuzuka se puso de pie.- Fue mala idea venir, te quería apoyar como amigo y compañero. Pero esto...-empujó la silla con fuerza.-Esto no se lo merece nadie.-

-Acaba y vete.- dijo lentamente la Yamanaka.

Naruto vio todo, y aun sin entender del todo.-¡Espera Kiba! ¿A que te refieres?-

-Es sorprendente tu incompetencia.-

Todos se acallaron al escuchar la voz de Shino, y como maestro de los insectos parecieran que los grillos en la grama se acallaron para darle paso a su voz.

Y fue allí que Sasuke dejó de robar lo tomatillos para saber que diría el Aburame. Supo que la situación se puso seria.

-¿Por que?- se puso de pie el encapuchado, a la vista de todo.- Tu sabías que Hinata albergaba sentimientos muy profundos por ti.- siguió, vio con satisfacción oculta como los ojos del rubio se abrieron y como los mismos bajaron al suelo por vergüenza.

-Que bueno que tu prometida tuvo la consideración de no invitarla a esta reunión.-

Ino miró a la pelirrosada, pero esta misma estaba concentrada en ocultar su pena.

-¿Es eso cierto, Sakura-chan?- murmuró el Uzumaki.

Sakura abrió la boca pero no pudo decir algo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos Kiba, no es bueno arruinar la reunión.- dijo el chico.-Felicidades en su compromiso.-

El Uchiha aplaudía mentalmente la gracia con las que esas palabras salieron, dejando la habitación en un completo mutismo. Se puede decir que le agradaban las personas como él, silenciosas y mortalmente protectoras. Quien quiera que fuera esa tal Hinata, tenía unos compañeros que la defendían. Los vio partir, y se molestó por quedarse con la incomodidad de los presentes.

Quizás era buena idea que él se fuera también.

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto.- escuchó a Sakura decir.-Pensé que seria mas fácil para ella.-

El rubio negó compresivo, pero él sabía que lo había afectado en cierto modo, en forma de pena. Aveces le hastiaba que su amigo fuera así de expresivo.

-¿Por que no comemos?- ofreció con una sonrisa completa y fingida la rubia.

Y en pasos torpes todos se sirvieron. Aun abundaba el suceso que ocurrió hace un minutos, y él intuía que no se iría pronto.

-¿Dónde están los tomates?- preguntó Chouji.

Sasuke solo sonrió internamente.

* * *

La única persona, para su desgracia, que podía entrenar con él como le gustaba era aquel rubio que le esquivó una patada.

-No le puedes dar a este lindo rostro...- tanteó el Uzumaki. -Me caso mañana.- anunció como por quinta vez en la mañana.

-Entonces sería bueno que te hiciera unos arreglos.-sonrió mordazmente esta vez dandole un puño en plena quijada.

-Oe, teme...- sonrió. -Suave con el nuevo brazo.- formó un rasengan en segundos.

Sasuke odiaba ese jutsu. Era tan brillante como la persona frente a él. Su brazo se lo había regenerado hace tres semanas, y funcionaba excelente. Nunca le había importado quedarse sin una extremidad, pero ahora que la tenía no quería estar sin ella. El chidori en su mano hizo sonido, era tiempo de probar que tan resistente era el futuro esposo.

Se encontraron en medio del campo de entrenamiento impactando sus habilidades preferidas. Ambas salieron volados a los lados opuestos del campo. Sasuke paró con sus talones antes de impactar con la tierra, mientras Naruto terminaba con la espalda en un tronco.

-Así fue mas o menos que terminamos mancos, ¿No?- comentó Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna.

El Uchiha solo se limpió sus ropas, sin comentar nada. Estaba realmente agotado, y hambriento.

-Somos algo masoquistas, ¿No?- bromeó, acercándose a su amigo. Se tocó la barbilla.-Te pasaste imbécil, esto va a tener un moretón mañana.- se quejó a viva voz.

-No es mi problema.- le dijo para seguir su camino, recordando que puestos de comida eran suficientemente buenos y que fuera rápido. Durante el pasado mes, tuvo que enfrentar situaciones con los aldeanos que le tenían miedo, y quienes eran lo suficientemente valiente para odiarlos... Él no tuvo que hacer mucho para demostrar lo peligroso que era, pero le era gracioso ver a los aldeanos afrontarlo. Era como un juego de niños.

-¿Para donde vas?- preguntó el rubio a sus espaldas.

-Que te importa.- le dijo sin parar en su camino, sabía que los pasos apresurados a sus espaldas era el Hokage. Estaba loco de que fuera la maldita boda, para irse por ahí, sin que sepan de su paradero.

Solo un día más...

-No seas grosero...- protestó el Uzumaki.-Dejo que me patees como saco, para que me trates así.-

-Tu dijiste que eras un masoquista.- sonrió sutilmente. Era tan fácil molestar a Naruto.

-¿A donde vas?-miró con curiosidad el chico...otra vez.

El pelinegro ni le contestó era bastante obvio que estaban en la área del mercado donde los lugares de comida se servían, Naruto no era tan bruto, como él hacía ver. Sasuke se antojó rápidamente de unos onigiris, era su comida predilecta desde que tenía dientes. Naruto como perro faldero lo siguió.

-Deberías pagarme.- le dijo el rubio de pronto.

-¿Por que haría tal cosa?- dijo después de que pidieran sus ordenes y esperaban a que se los dieran. Al Uzumaki le insistieron mucho para que se quedara, pero él conociendo la imagen de su mejor amigo en la aldea decidió rechazar el trato con una sonrisa. Sasuke era un cabrón de primera, pero era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

-Me caso mañana.- dijo estirando sus músculos entumecidos con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Y?- rodó los ojos.

-No me haz dado mi regalo de bodas- hizo un estúpido puchero.

Rodó los ojos.- Quédate esperando.-

-¡Vamos Teme! - se paró frente a él mientras le rogaba.-No seas así.-

-Quítate de el medio.- dijo con voz cansada.-Sabes lo complicado que es lidiar contigo.-

Volvió con su puchero.-Estos Uchiha's son unos amargados de primera...-dijo mientras retrocedía de espaldas.

-Dobe...- le dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Ahora que?- pero ya era tarde, había tropezado con alguien, por no estar mirando hacia el frente.

-¡Oh!- se puso las manos en la cabeza.- ¡Hinata!- rápidamente ignorando como sus moretones protestaban por sus movimientos bruscos.

La chica en cuestión estaba recogiendo sus compras en el mercado, Naruto siempre causaba un desorden a donde quiera que iba, Sasuke lo notó, pero solo se quedó mirando, notando que algo raro estaba pasando. El rubio evitaba mirarla, mientras en silencio la ayudaba a recoger las verduras.

-Naruto...- la voz de ella salió melodiosa pero precavida.

¿Acaso estos dos se estaban evitándose? Pero, ¿por que?

-No tienes que ayudarme...-

-No, Hinata fue mi culpa.- mientras le hablaba, no le sonreía, no la miraba, y las atmósfera entre ellos era frágil de manera negativa.

-Por favor, déjalo...- le dijo ella mirándolo.

Sin embargo, él fue necio y recogió las cebollas colocándolas en la canasta, justo cuando iba a recoger los tomates, la mano pálida de ella lo detuvo.

Nunca había visto a Naruto paralizado, hasta el mismo no previo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- la voz de Hinata aunque melodiosa suplicaba algo más profundo. Ella rápidamente recogió lo que quedaba y se puso en pie.

-Felicidades en tu futuro matrimonio.- le dijo ella.

Naruto la miró con una mezcla de seriedad, pena, escrutinio, dolor y algo de cariño. Sasuke estaba por su lado, como un testigo ocular, más o menos, interesado. ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

-Gracias.- dijo él.

-Espero que seas feliz.- dijo ella con puro formalismo. Ocultando realmente bien lo que era el dolor de un amor no correspondido.-Me alegra saber que al fin Sakura-chan te correspondiera.-

El asintió, no muy seguro de que hacer.-Escucha... Hinata, acerca de lo que pasó con Pain...- empezó a tartamudear con algunas palabras.- Yo...-

Ella alzó la mano para detenerlo.-Eso ya no importa...- sonrió.- Creo que ya tuve mi respuesta.- dijo ella.

-Pero...- los ojos azules de Naruto estaban angustiados.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo ella.- Nos vemos luego.- pero fue bastante obvio que ella no quería estar allí por mucho tiempo. Naruto miró tras la chica, con una pena tan grande, que Sasuke le dio curiosidad.

-¿Que hay con ella?- señaló con la barbilla hacia la dirección por donde se había ido la heredera.

Lo escuchó suspirar con dolor. Y eso solo picaba más el interés curioso del chico, pero claro tenía que disimular. No quería verse muy metido en los dramas del rubio.

-Es una larga historia, teme.-

No le comentó una respuesta, pues sabía que dentro de un segundo el rubio le diría todo de cantazo. Era a veces molesto conocerlo tan bien.

-Ella...- soltó.-Estaba enamorada de mi. Se me confesó justo cuando Pain estuvo a punto de matarme...- siguió.- Ella, estaba a punto de dar la vida por mí.- terminó débilmente.

Pasaron unos minutos, donde en ese momento, le dieron la comida de ambos, y cuando iban de camino hacia la casa del rubio.

-Pues que malos gustos tiene esa Hyüga.-

-¡EY!- dijo el chico rubio.-¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!-

Borró la sonrisa sardónica después de un momento, uno de sus pocos placeres era molestar a Naruto hasta la médula. Era tan fácil.

-No superó que la hayas rechazado...- comentó el, sin darle mucha importancia.

-En realidad nunca le dije algo.- dijo con pena.

-Pobre idiota.-

-Ya basta, Sasuke.- dijo el rubio serio.-No la llames así, ella es muy noble, muy buena para que te refieras así de ella.-

La seriedad del Uzumaki lo sorprendió, pero solo lo mostró al alzar una ceja.

¿Que tan único era lo que tenía una chica, tímida e insegura como ella?

-¿Que piensas hacer?-

-Nada.- dijo el rubio.-No se como enfrentarme a ella, después de lo de Kiba...- soltó.- Cada vez que la veo, me da ese cargó de conciencia. Me siento mal, por no corresponderle...- admitió.-Pero no puedo, Sakura-chan está aquí..- señaló su pecho a la altura del corazón.-Y no creo poder sacarla.- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Ya no empieces.- gruñó de mal humor el pelinegro.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!- dijo emocionado.-La chica que siempre quise, finalmente se va casar conmigo.- soltó una risa.

-Que alegría...- comentó sarcástico el Uchiha.

Los ojos azules del Uzumaki se achicaron.- No seas tan aguafiestas, teme.- lo codeó.-Veras que tu también te vas a sentir como yo...-

Lo miró de mala manera.-Prefiero quedar manco otra vez...- se adelantó. Llegaría al cuarto y pondría un sello para quedarse en su privacidad.

-¡Espera a que te enamores!- rió de manera escandalosa, para molestia del chico.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca se había ocupado de eso. La verdad es que los intereses en su vida, nunca habían sido poseídos por una mujer. Durante su niñez se había propuesto impresionar a su padre sobrepasando a su hermano, luego después de la masacre, él se había ocupado en entrenar mas que nunca con el único propósito de matar a su hermano y revivir el clan. Y justo cuando logró su cometido de volverse fuerte, el matar a su hermano, que fue un error, el mas grande de su vida, después quiso destruir la villa que lo había visto crecer, y que ahora residía en ella.

Aunque no por mucho, mañana en la noche se iría, volvería a vagar el mundo, a disfrutar de los sitios donde no pudo disfrutar antes cegado por su sed de venganza y odio. Ahora si se daría tiempo. Lo cual volvía a su tema inicial, sus planes dejaban en la inexistencia un interés amoroso. Y así estaba bien.

-Hm.- se adelantó para llegar lo más pronto a la habitación e ignorar al rubio. La conversación estaba aburrida.

* * *

Hinata se vistió con un lindo traje lavanda con encajes plata, estilo occidental. Le enmarcaba muy bien el cuerpo, parecía una muñeca, se decidió poner unos tacones para subir unos centímetros. Estaba sentada en el espejo mirando su reflejo sin realmente hacerlo. Llevaba tiempo así.

Anoche se había ido a dormir con lágrimas en los ojos. Hoy era el día de su mayor tristeza, lo notaba en todos lados, en sus su piel que estaba opaca, en su compostura que estaba apagada, y sus ojos... ¿Era posible que perdiera el violáceo siempre presente en sus irises? Sabía que tenía que despedirse, suspiró. Trató de ensanchar una sonrisa, mas esta no quería cooperar.

Aunque claro, ella no podía ser falsa con sus sentimientos. ¿Desde cuando había estado así enamorada del mismo chico? Incluso esa admiración estaba en sus primeras memorias, cuando el valientemente le había salvado de aquellos bravucones y que nunca le pudo dar las gracias, por que no le permitieron preocuparse por el contenedor del Kyübi, pero siempre lo resintió. Tuvo la esperanza de algún día de poder demostrar su agradecimiento.

Cuando salió de sus deseos disfrazados de pensamientos, su ojos estaban aguados. Sintió coraje, ¿acaso de no dejaría de llorar? ¿No se cansaba ya de tener pena por ella misma?

Una parte de su subconsciente se lo decía, era como si una parte, un poco recóndita, saliera y le diera una punzada en la cabeza de que tenía que serenarse; que a ella también le dolía la indiferencia de sus sentimientos, pero quería superarlo. Y la única manera de hacerlo era tomando serenidad. Ya habría tiempo de derrumbarse.

El temblor en sus labios cesó, y ella limpió la única lagrima que se atrevió a caer. Respiró hondo, y le dio a su reflejo una sonrisa pequeña. Se acomodó las arrugas imaginarias de su vestido, y dando el visto bueno salio de su habitación.

* * *

La ceremonia había sido hermosa, tan grande, tan lujosa, y tan amena... ¡Toda la aldea estaba allí! Y muchos estaban con ellos viendo presenciar la futura familia Uzumaki-Haruno. Naruto no estaba nervioso, estaba emocionado, ¡estaba loco por casarse! Al fin había cumplido todas sus metas.

Todos lo sabían después de todo.

Y Sasuke estaba allí viéndolo todo, sabía de primera instancia todos los detalles de la boda de la década, ya que pasaba todo el tiempo con el matrimonio. Sabía las decisiones y las que casi lo fueron. Sabía demasiado para su gusto, pero no le había quedado remedio. Y mientras mas se acercaba el día, más intolerable le parecía la pareja. Fueron muchas las veces que él quería explotarle un chidori a ambos.

Más al rubio...

Pero claro no lo había hecho, por que en el fondo, él estaba feliz por su mejor amigo. Se lo merecía más que nadie. Para su pesar, Naruto nunca se dejó seducir por el camino de la oscuridad, pese a que la aldea que ahora veía su boda con mucha ilusión lo odiaba desde un principio, siempre se mantuvo fiel, muy leal a Konoha. La aldea lo respetaba y lo admiraba demasiado.

Y allí mientras tenía en su nueva mano un _sake_ , miraba a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Sakura se aferraba a, su ahora esposo, con una alegría que él nunca había presenciado, de sus ojos verdes salían lágrimas de felicidad. El Uzumaki estaba aguantando las mismas lágrimas de felicidad.

Sonrió disimuladamente. _'El dobe no tardará en llorar como un chiquillo',_ pensó

Justo como el pensamiento le había asaltado la mente, fue como una orden silenciosa, ya que Uzumaki se abrazó al cuello de su esposa, y unas lágrimas se les escaparon, y con la emoción besó a la pelirrosa apasionadamente enfrente de todos los aldeanos, los mismo empezaron a celebrar con aplausos a su alrededor.

No veía la hora de largarse de allí. La felicidad no era algo de lo cual estaba muy familiarizado, realmente no. Sabía que lo fue, durante sus primeros años de vida, aunque no lo sabía, el concepto de ser feliz es algo que se le hace ambiguo. Ser el único sobreviviente de una masacre se lo adjudico así. Por eso ver a los demás, así, con una felicidad que sale por los poros, ver esa emoción en tercera persona, no le causaba nada, sin embargo lo dejaba con un vacío...

Un vacío que realmente quería ignorar.

-Vamos Hinata...- sus sentidos le alertaron que el chico del clan Inuzuka estaba cerca de donde él se hallaba. -No te tienes que ir tan pronto.-

-No, no me siento bien.- escuchó una voz más callada, femenina, y extrañamente familiar.

-Esta bien.- la misma voz del chico, solo a unas octavas mas seria.-Te acompaño.-

-¡No!- una alarma, inconscientemente miró; eran ella la chica del mercado, la misma que, según el dobe, sin querer, le había roto el corazón. ¿Acaso era masoquista?

Por suerte, no lo habían notado.

-Es decir... - la voz de la Hyüga se tranquilizó, o eso quería hacerles creer, ella era un manojo de nervios.-Necesito estar sola, por favor.-

Desde su distancia pudo ver como aquellos ojos poseedora de uno de los _dojutsus_ mas poderosos, claro, después del Sharingan, estaban sumamente vulnerables a las lágrimas.

-Ten cuidado.- suspiró Kiba, le acarició el cabello de manera fraternal, y con pena.

-Lo tendré.- esa sonrisa rota, que utilizaba, aun cuando nadie le creía.

-Lo siento mucho.- Sasuke leyó los labios del chico; se lo había murmurado.

La chica miro al suelo dejando que las lagrimas cayera, y torpemente salió de allí. No sin antes mirar a la pareja llamativa que estaban sonriéndose en medio de la pista de baile.

¿Para que había venido en primer lugar? De momento muchas preguntas le surgieron, ¿tanto lo quería? ¿tanto sufría? ¿por que? ¿Que tenía aquel rubio impulsivo que solo hacía desorden por donde quiera que iba? Ni siquiera era inteligente, ¿así que por que lo lloraba así? Tenía que darse cuenta de la manera en que todos la miraban...¿le gustaba dar lástima? ¿Como su dignidad se lo permitía?

Sintió coraje de momento, incluso vergüenza ajena. Su vida no había sido fácil, pero eso no era excusa para dejarse derrumbar. Miró tras ella, a lo que su vestido se movía con la suave brisa, y sus hombros empezando a temblar. Puede que para él, la felicidad fuera ambigua. Pero así lo entendió, ella lo veía como su felicidad, lo sabía, pero nunca pudo obtenerla.

No sabía que era más triste: no saber que es exactamente la felicidad, o saberlo sin poder tenerla.

* * *

Había una extraña paz, cuando Konoha estaba callada. Una aldea que era viva, llena de color, que estuviese así era una vista hermosa. Le gustaba.

Le gustaba escuchar sus pasos sobre el camino, los grillos a la distancia, y la soledad.

La boda había acabado hacía dos horas. Todos los aldeanos habían regresado a dormir. Y él aprovechó, en honor a sus memorias de joven, en honor al mártir de su hermano mayor Itachi, a admirar esta aldea por última vez en...bueno, en quizás mucho tiempo.

Se permitió estar en paz, bajar la guardia. Repasar en sus memorias todo aquello, bueno o malo, que había pasado en la academia, algunos parques, en ciertos negocios...Pronto ser iría por que lo necesitaba, por que a pesar de que admirara Konoha, aun le tenía coraje. Un odio es muy difícil de matar, sobretodo el suyo.

Paró de repente en el distrito que era de su familia, lo único que estaba era la casa, esa misma casa donde se había criado. Lo único que quedaba material de los Uchiha's. Sonrió de manera irónica. Pues la similitud era latente, él era el ultimo Uchiha. Tal como esa mansión, como él se irían. Y finalmente no serán mas.

Estaba en paz con eso, ya lidió con su muerte mucho antes que algunos.

Siguió su camino, era tiempo de irse, dentro de unas dos horas ya amanecería. Y él no quería estar allí cuando el sol tocara nuevamente las extensiones de Konoha. Se fue por los tejados, casi ni pisando de lleno, su rapidez era envidiable. No por nada era uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de todas las naciones.

Justo cuando pasaba por la tienda de Dangos que el tanto odiaba en su niñez, se detuvo. A unos pocos metros, la Hyüga caminaba, su mirada perdida, los bordes de su vestido maltratado, y lenta, no tenía prisa de llegar a su casa al parecer...

Notó que en su mano izquierda llevaba una botella de sake.

-Mierda...- se escapó de sus labios.

¿Debería dejarlo así o seguir su camino?

La miró mientras se preguntaba aquello, era una visión literal de una alma en pena. Y por primera vez sintió lastima por ella, la vio caerse de rodillas, el vestido manchándose, y ella se quedó allí por unos instantes, salvó la botella mientras se sentaba justo al medio del camino, y la escuchó reírse.

 _'¿Y ahora por que esta como maníaca?'_

No lo entendía, y al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad. Su aliento se convertía en humo a medida que reía. La miró bien, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía zapatos, seguramente estaban perdidos. O los perdió...

¿Que hacer? ¿acercarse o no?

Sus acciones dieron la respuesta, el aterrizó a una distancia prudente de ella. Quien rápido lo notó, pero solo lo miró directamente, ninguno dijo nada por unos largos segundos. Hasta que ella empinó la botella una vez más.

-¿Donde están tus zapatos?- le preguntó, y mentalmente se cuestionó que de tantas cosas que podía preguntar por que precisamente cuestionó eso.

Ella se alzó de hombros, mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella.

Alzó una ceja al escucharla hipar.

-Hyüga..¿estas borracha?-

-Solo un poco..- le dijo ella, mientras tiraba la botella, rodando por un lado.

-¿No deberías estar en tu casa?- le preguntó.

-¿Y tu no te ibas de la aldea?-

Nunca había esperado una respuesta así, y menos de ella.

-Lo siento.- la vio sonrojarse.-Eso sonó horrible.-

Se alzó de hombros.-Por lo menos alguien me lo dice a la cara.-

Ella miró hacia un lado.- Aun así lo siento.- murmuro ella.

Él no le dio importancia, no estaría sorprendido que ella opinara de esa manera. Si no fuera por el rubio recién casado, sería odiado de verdad en aquella aldea. Aunque a él no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, y menos aquellas personas de Konoha, él no le haría caso a quienes le habían dado la espalda a su clan.

-Estaba muy bonito todo.- la escuchó decir.

Alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-La boda.- dijo ella mirando su confusión.- Sakura...debió de estar muy feliz.-

Y el se quedaba a escuchar eso, ¿para que?

-Hyüga, vete a casa.-

-No quiero.- le pareció una niña, mientras se peinaba un flequillo de manera distraída.

Él nunca se había llevado con los niños.

Suspiró.-Gracias por estar aquí.- dijo ella captando su atención otra vez.- Significó mucho para Naruto-kun.-

-¿Tú que sabes de eso?- le escupió.

Soltó una risa; ella estaba realmente tomada.

Decidió que no valía la pena quedarse a mirar a esta maníaca, estaba retrasando su viaje por una loca, iba a saltar por los tejados nuevamente, cuando la chica lo tomó por la capa.

-Quizás sepa mucho.- dijo ella adoptando un tono mas serio.

La miró por sobre su hombro, arrodillada en pleno camino, su vestido manchándose mas. Y otra vez retrasó sus acciones iniciales.

-Estoy borracha.- declaró. Sasuke la miró lleno de curiosidad, pero no sabía por que, ¿seria acaso por que nunca la había escuchado hablar sin que ella tartamudeara? ¿Sera por que era la única mujer que no lo tocaba de mas, no le decía cosas para llamar su atención? Reconoció que era en parte por que recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Naruto acerca de ella.

-Te gusta el dobe.- le dijo él.

La escuchó reírse, no era una risa tímida, ni siquiera era tan femenina. -No, yo lo amo.- terminó con una sonrisa triste.

La vio allí, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a él mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. La vio recoger sus rodillas y acomodar su mentón encima de las mismas.

-Él siempre quiso a Sakura.- le espetó.-Por algo es su esposa.-

Quizás era una acción cruel, pero no le creía que alguien pudiese lidiar con el dolor de la manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo, no le importaba que fuera reacción de el alcohol en su sistema. Pero, no la entendía, ¿por que no tenía coraje? ¿porque no lloraba? ¿Por que no quería morirse?

Aunque, ¿que rayos a él le importaba? ¿Por que le causaba esa curiosidad innecesaria verla así?

-Lo sé.- dijo ella.-Estoy feliz por ella.- siguió.

-¿No la odias?-

-Quise hacerlo.- admitió con voz baja.- Pero... ella es grandiosa.-puso ambas manos en su regazo.-Por eso Naruto-kun la ama.-

-Patética.-

-Puede que lo sea.- dijo ella tranquila.

-Probablemente eres una excusa de ninja por que en vez de estar entrenando, estabas detrás de alguien que nunca te iba a hacer caso.- esa era su conclusión. Por eso ella estaba allí en el suelo, sufriendo, pasando frío, como una muñeca abandonada.

Ella lo iba a superar, o quien sabe, quizás no. Pero dudaba que se quedara sola por mucho tiempo, ella era atractiva, era de buena familia; aunque no le diría nada, no valía la pena.

-Sasuke...- vio como ella guardaba silencio.-Tú nunca te haz enamorado.- no era una pregunta, la asumpción no estaba lejos de la realidad. Después de todo el nunca se había ocupado en esas cosas.

Se quedó en silencio. -Yo amé a Naruto aun cuando todo el mundo opinaba que era un perdedor.- un vaho se fue con su oración. -Y el muy idiota nunca se dio cuenta de ello.- la risa le sonó un poco amarga esta vez. -Incluso cuando todo el mundo te prefería..- reveló.-Yo siempre lo quise...-

Dejo que el silencio se acomodara entre ellos; él siempre se dio cuenta de que el Uzumaki no era el favorito en aquel entonces, las chicas los seguían, el estaba con su familia, aveces veía a ese niño rubio en aquel columpio, mientras miraba triste el suelo. El dobe paso muchas penas en su niñez.

\- Ademas, tú dabas miedo.- aquella aclaración lo sacó de sus memorias. Se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

Una esquina en la boca de el pelinegro amenazó con subirse ante aquella confesión.

-Nadie lo quería, todos lo odiaban por que tenía al Kyubi...- dijo.- Y aun así yo lo quise. Solo quería estar a su lado.- se limpió una lagrima traicionera.

Perdida en su recuerdos la dejó ser; él mismo recordaba a aquella chica una o dos veces la vio siguiendo a su compañero de equipo. Como trataba de acercarse y luego retrocedía. Casi sintió pena por ella, por su dolor, por su perdida, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacer nada, ni él ni ella.

-Todo hubiese sido fácil si me en vez de enamorarme de Naruto-kun, me hubiese enamorado de ti.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la voz le sonó mas seca. Él era una persona que estaba al margen de esta tragedia. Tampoco él entendía bien todo esto, pero estaba curioso, aun no estaba seguro del por que.

-Por que sabría que no tendría esperanza desde el principio.- sonrió. Miró hacia el horizonte, estaba apunto de amanecer. -Ten un buen viaje, Sasuke-kun.-

La vio quieto recoger la botella, no se molestó en limpiar la falda de su vestido. Tenia dos opciones: La dejaba ir así como estaba, donde probablemente se perdería en la habitación de su casa llorando, o podía decirle algo.

Sasuke no tenía por que decirle algo. Su orgullo acaparó ese pequeño sentimiento de hacer algo por ella. Miro al cielo como si allí hallara la respuesta.

-Hyuga...- la llamo con el debate en su cabeza. -Cuando tengas ganas de llorar.- empezó cuando sus ojos perlas lo miraron.-Entrena.-

Se miraron por unos instantes, y de pronto ella asintió.

Volteo para así irse de Konoha sin mas interrupciones. Y sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo que había hecho algo realmente bien, que esta fue la mejor manera de comenzar este viaje.

* * *

 **Mensaje de la Autora:**

 _¡Hola!_

 _La verdad es que no podía actualizar mis otras historias por que este One-Shot me tenía loca. Se los juro, me estaba acechando. Si, como el Fic 'Acechada por los Uchiha' (Espero que vea esto) Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues también lo pueden comentar. Gracias mil_

 _Next: Llamando Tu Atención (esta mitad)_

 ** _-LaCrazyWriter_**


End file.
